


Zora Without a Chance

by Nate56Mate



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: It's 10 Years after Sonny went back to Wisconsin, Zora is now the only member of So Random! still on the show, and is currently the leader of a new cast, but however, the show is in jeopardy after Marshal appoints a new executive producer who dislikes the show and comedy.





	1. Chapter 1

Condor Studios has gone through a bit of restructuring in the last year, Griffin Condor, the domineering, petty and mean spirited owner of the studio, was forced to resign due to a scandal involving a monkey costume, a credit card and $1,000,000, Dakota Condor, only being 18, is not allowed to take control of the studio until she gets a degree in business, in the mean time, Executive Producer of So Random! Marshall Pike has become the new head of the studio.

So Random itself has gone through changes over the last 10 years, Sonny Munroe, one of its top stars, quit the show to move back to Wisconsin following drama involving her ex-boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of Mackenzie Falls. After Sonny left, Chad took over her spot and was on the show for 2 years before leaving to pursue a career in Action Movies, like the Miracle Cinematic Universe and the Solar Conflicts series, long-serving cast member Tawni Hart left the show the year after Chad did to star in crappy Rom-Coms while Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell stayed on for two more years before leaving to star in their own sitcom "The Grady and Nico Hour", leaving youngest cast member, Zora Lancaster, who is now 22, as the only member of the original cast left.

However, Zora is now the leader of a new cast, consisting of Liam Patel, A Boy of mixed Irish-Indian heritage from Massachusetts, who, like Sonny, often has a habit of trying to fix people's problems but ultimately making them worse, Amelia Samson, A girl from New Mexico, who was very similar to Tawni in many ways, but wasn't quite as selfish, Franklin "Forky" Francis, A Washingtonian Boy who looked like a combination of Nico and Grady, being a fat black guy who had a penchant for physical comedy and Sylvia Colonel, A Girl from Ohio who often teamed up with Forky, This new cast has overseen So Random become the Highest Rated Show in the Network, especially since Mackenzie Falls ended midway through Chad's run on the show and attempts to make more Teen Dramas like it failed.

However, one problem this series has had, is that it hasn't had a consistent executive producer since Marshall became Studio Head, he was the show's producer for 15 years, and he was quite reluctant to give up the position, but Zora encouraged him to take the job as Studio Head, So Random has had about 4 producers within one year, all of them ended up quitting because the cast drove them insane.

Zora and her gang had just got done rehearsing a sketch where Zora portrays a caricature of Kayleigh McEnany who somehow became president, they've been without an executive producer for about 1 week, since their most recent one was injured during a rehearsal by Forky and Sylvia, but Zora, as the leader, pretty much acted like a executive producer whenever one wasn't available.

"Okay, whoever wrote that sketch needs to make some changes" Zora said.

"Um, you wrote it" Liam told her.

"Well, yeah, but somebody had to tell me" While she had become less hyper over the years, Zora was still quite a little snarker and would still occasionally get into her more violent mood if pushed enough.

"Hey, kids" Marshall announced, since he was head of the studio, he usually didn't have much time to visit the gang, unless it was to introduce a new executive producer to them.

"Let me guess, you're going to introduce a new executive producer?" Zora said, she knew Marshall only came around to introduce them to their new producer.

"Very good guessing" Marshall said "I'd like to introduce you to your new executive producer, Gavin Seckold"

An older, taller man, about mid-60s, walked into the room, he wore black clothing and looked very sour and bitter.

"Good evening" The man said in a British accent "I am Gavin Seckold, you may know me for my successful Mackenzie Falls series, which ended when your show STOLE HIM FROM ME" 

The gang has only known Seckold for 10 or so seconds, yet they already dislike him.

"Thanks to you, I've spent the last 10 years trying to recreate the success of Mackenzie Falls and failing, All because he joined your stupid little show" Seckold pointed his wrinkly finger at the Randoms "I was considering retirement until Mr. Pike offered me a job as your executive producer"

Zora and her gang looked amongst themselves, why would Marshall hire this guy if they hated them.

"Why would you hire this guy? he hates us" Amelia said.

"Well, he did executive produce a very popular 6 season teen drama, So I figured, If I gave him a job as the executive producer of the studio's new highest rated show, The show's ratings will boost even higher" Marshall said, being the oblivious but not stupid man that he is.

"But, Marshall I-" Zora said before being cut off "Well, kids, Mr. Seckold will begin working with you tomorrow, go home and get some rest" Marshall said before he and Seckold left the room.

"Marshall just can't appoint a guy who hates our show as our executive producer" Sylvia said.

"Yeah, His definition of comedy probably involves random characters dying, because that happened a lot on Mackenzie Falls" Forky said, before everyone else looked at him "My older sister watched a lot of the show on Fletnix"

"I'm going to go talk to Marshall about this" Liam said, trying to march off before Zora grabs the back of his shirt collar.

"Oh no, every time you go Marshall to try and fix things, things always end up worse, same thing happened when Sonny was still on the show" Zora told her friend.

"Look, we should all just go home and deal with this in the morning, OK?" Zora ordered the Randoms.

The Randoms disembarked and headed home for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Zora walked into her apartment, threw her shoes away and sat on the couch and pulled out some DVDs.

They were older seasons of So Random, especially the ones where the original gang was present.

It's been 10 years since she's seen Sonny and about 8 years since she's seen Chad, She'd occasionally bump into Tawni, Nico and Grady in the street, but still didn't see them very often, as Tawni spends most of her time filming crappy Hallmark Romance movies and Nico and Grady were very busy doing tours around the world doing a live performance of their sketches.

Zora popped in a DVD disc into her video player and started watching some of the episodes.

Many of her favorites, including Sally Jenson, Kid Lawyer, who often fought for you, Tantrum Girl, Check It Out Girls, Dolphin Boy and the Rufus The Excuses Kid, were on the DVD and brought back so many memories, She loved her current gang, but she loved her old gang even more.

"Why did they all have to leave?" Zora lamented to herself, there was a ring at the doorbell.

She walked over to her door "Who is it?"

"It's me"

Zora opened the door and was greeted with a kiss. This is her boyfriend, Kieran Decker, who worked at the studio as an intern for Marshall. (Kieran was also the son of Marshall's cousin) They began dating last year.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" Kieran asked his significant other.

"Good, I guess, So Random is getting a new executive producer" Zora told her boyfriend.

"Cool"

"It would be" Zora said "If he wasn't the former executive producer of Mackenzie Falls"

Kieran was not around to see the rivalry of the two shows, but Zora did tell him and the Randoms stories about it "Well, that surely puts a damper on things...Can you get me his autograph?"

Zora looked at her boyfriend and playfully hit with a pillow.

"Look, we start officially working with him tomorrow, I bet he'll hate all our sketches" 

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Chad leaving Mac Falls for So Random when Sonny left caused the show to decline in ratings and eventually be cancelled and this Gavin Seckold guy blames us for it" Zora took a drink from her orange juice.

"Hey, I think I ran into guy when Marshall was meeting with him, he seems like a major stick in the mud" Kieran told his girlfriend.

"I'm worried that the Randoms will screw things up, you know what they're like" Zora sighed.

"Yeah, but you were like them once upon a time, where you, Tawni, Grady and Nico often screwed things up for Sonny" Kieran put his hand on his GF's shoulder.

"Oh shut up" Zora cheekily said.

The two shared a small kiss.

Meanwhile in Marshall's office, he is playing Siege: Dark Myths on his phone.

"Oh come, you stupid dwarf, slay that darn dragon!" He was very intense while playing it.

"Mr. Pike" Seckold knocked on the door "We need to talk about So Random and its cast"

"Not now, I'm about to level up" Marshall said, not looking up from his game.

Seckold snatched his phone and took a look at it "Really? Level 2, I'm on Level 102"

"So, you play it too?"

"Yes I-That's not why I'm here, I'm here to talk to you about the kids of So Random, I've heard word from previous executive producers, apparently the sketches those kids make often result in the producers getting injured, both mentally and physically, while the audience love all the jokes even though they're not that funny" Seckold told the bald, vaguely Jewish man.

"Well, Gavin, they are currently being led by Zora, who had quite the penchant for violent sketches, luckily she's toned it down"

"I've heard stories about this Zora Lancaster back when Mackenzie Falls was still on air, she often sneaked around in vents and eased dropped, she often fought with Mr. Condor's daughter and she was well known as the most insane member of the troupe, often disappearing at times for no reason" Seckold looked over a window "Even if she was toned her previous habits down, I still don't trust her"

"Look, Gavin, she may not be the most sane individual, but she has been basically the leader of the cast for the past year or so" Marshall assured the British man.

Seckold slammed his fist on Marshall's desk.

"Let me tell you this, Pike, I will work with the cast of So Random, but I won't like them, I never like them and I will absolutely never like you" Seckold hissed and walked out the door.

"Also, that dragon killed your dwarf" Seckold tossed Marshall back his phone.

"Dang it" Marshall groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The Randoms sat in the Prop House, trying to think of sketch ideas.

"How about a sketch, where a unfunny British guy takes over the most successful comedy show ever" Forky suggested, half-sincerely, half-jokingly.

"Look, Forky, I know you don't like this Seckold guy very much, But I don't think he'll appreciate being mocked in a sketch" Zora said "Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like Sonny"

Zora didn't really want to be like Sonny, she wanted to be like herself, but alas, being older and more mature, plus being De Facto leader of the cast pretty much put her in the role of Sonny.

"Well, most of my sketch ideas for just rehashes of previous sketches, like Roadkill McGill, Helmet Ninjas and Rufus" Amelia threw her pitch ideas in a nearby bin.

One of the current cast's more notable and successful sketches was about a guy named Russell from New Zealand, whose accent often got in the way of his speech and people often got confused about what he was trying to say, they've made about 15 sketches featuring him but they can't seem to figure out how to make more, since the joke has been rung dry and they're trying to branch out to other sketches.

"How about a sketch where me and Forky play an alien couple vacationing on Earth?" Sylvia suggested.

"Or a sketch where Luke Skywalker didn't blow up the Death Star" Liam said giddily.

"Or a sketch with a mean British guy who tries to destroy comedy" Forky jumped up.

"All those sketches sound horrible" Zora groaned.

"Especially the one with the comedy hating British man, hits a little too close to home for me" The Randoms turned around and saw Seckold standing at the door way, with his arms crossed.

The Randoms looked amongst each other with nervous looks on their face "Gavin, hey, how are you?" Zora asked.

"One, call me Mr. Seckold, Two, I'm was doing very fine until one of you suggested a sketch about a mean British man"

Forky walked in front of the rest of them "The guy who made that pitch totally wasn't me, it was Sylvia"

"Hey!" Sylvia yelled, offended.

"I know it was you, Franklin" Seckold growled.

Seckold walked around the Prop House "What are all these things?"

"Whenever a new member of the cast joins, they often hang a prop from their first sketch into this area, This sarcophagus is from my first sketch" Zora pointed over to the sarcophagus she often hid in when she was younger.

"Is this real?" Seckold asked.

"Well, I don't think it is" Zora said, she knew the studio bought it for her first sketch, one about mummies, but she never knew if it was a real one or not.

"Well, Ms. Lancaster, have you and your team decided on a sketch yet?" Seckold asked with a impatient monotone. He looks over to a filing cabinet labelled "Rejected Sketches"

"Rejected Sketches, huh?" Seckold pulled out a full file out of the cabinet.

Liam rushed over and snatched the file "Those are sketches that we considered too dumb to ever do"

"Well, since I don't have any optimism for your comedy skills anyway, you are going to do these instead" Seckold grabbed the file back and checked it "Zombie Boy, What is this sketch about?"

"It's about a boy who's a zombie and he eats his teachers and classmates, We did a couple times years ago, but it never took off" Zora explained.

"So, why is the boy a zombie, did he die in a tragic accident and became reanimated and has to eat his school friends to stay alive, is it set during a zombie apocalypse?" Seckold asked.

"No, it's just a kid, who's a zombie, and nobody makes a big deal about it unless he eats someone" Zora continued to explain.

"So, everyone else is still alive and he's just a zombie for no reason?" Seckold's grumpy frown evolved into a bemused and confused grimace.

"Yeah, basically" Zora replied simply.

"So, there's no zombie apocalypse, he is literally just a zombie living among the living and no one cares? That's terrible writing, I can see why you stopped doing the sketch"

"We didn't stop the sketch because it didn't make since, we stopped it because it wasn't very popular among the audience and we couldn't think of any more scenarios"

Seckold face palmed and tried his best to remain calm.

"It's called the Rule of Funny, Mr. Seckold" Zora tried to explain to Seckold.

"I work in drama, I don't give two tosses about this 'Rule of Funny'" Seckold spat.

"Come on, let's go to this rehearsal" Seckold groaned.

Seckold and the Randoms started heading off to the stage to rehearse "He's such a sour puss" Forky said.

"I heard that" Seckold said.

At the rehearsal stage, Liam was dressed a zombie wearing a high school football jacket and Forky was dressed in a green hoodie and blue shorts.

"Zombie Boy, these new high school lunches suck, they replaced the sloppy joes with a salad, it's crap" Forky said in character as Zombie Boy's best friend.

Zombie Boy let out a groaning grunt.

"That's a good idea, Zombie Boy, you should ask the Principal to change it" The friend said.

5 minutes later.

"ZOMBIE BOY, DID YOU EAT THE PRINCIPAL?" The friend shouted.

Zombie Boy let out an apologetic grunt holding a severed arm.

"Stop, cut, cut" Seckold ordered "That's his reaction to the principal being eaten by Zombie Boy, mild frustration?"

"Well, Zombie Boy eating people is commonplace" Forky explained.

Seckold stuttered angrily "If it's commonplace, how come the people haven't lynched him?"

"Rule of Funny, Mr. Seckold" Zora told him.

Seckold threw his chair to the ground.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS RULE OF FUNNY NONESENSE" He shouted "THESE SKETCHES NEED TO MAKE SENSE SO PEOPLE CAN GET THE JOKES, EVEN THOUGH THE JOKES ARE NOT FUNNY IN THE SLIGHTEST"

Seckold started jumping up and down, shouting angry gibberish, he then runs out the door, right past Marshall.

"What's eaten him?" Marshall asked.

"He wanted us to do Zombie Boy and he got all angry when it did not make sense" Zora explained to her boss.

"Zombie Boy? I thought you retired that sketch?"

"We did, but Seckold insisted we do it anyway" Zora crossed her arms.

"Yeah, this isn't working, but you know how hard it is to find executive producers, very hard, in fact, it's easier for me to find people from Wyoming, then it is to find good executive producers" Marshall said in a frustrated tone, he's spent the last year trying to find good people to produce So Random, but they often run out screaming or on hospital gurneys "I'm afraid Mr. Seckold is going to have to stay here for the time being"

"But, Marshall-"

"I'm sorry, Zora, but you are going to have to deal with him for a while"

Marshall walked out of the room and left the Randoms standing there silent.

"So, we're gonna have to deal with Simon Cowell's Meaner Cousin for a longer period of time?" Forky asked.

Zora sighed "Yeah, I guess"


	4. Chapter 4

The Randoms were getting ready for the taping of the show, which is set to happen within the next 10 minutes.

Zora, having had a bad couple days, dealing with a mean new executive producer, is pacing around the room, which is what she does in order to ensure she remains calm and doesn't break anything.

"Zora, make sure you don't tire yourself out, we got a show to do" Amelia said.

Zora ignored Amelia and continued pacing, she was not in a mood for anyone to interrupt her.

The Head Stage Hand, Bob, walked over to the Randoms "You're on in 2 minutes"

"Okay, guys, get ready" Zora ordered her gang.

Zora turned around and saw Seckold standing there in front of her.

"Can you please move, We need to start the show" Zora asked him.

'Kids, before you go on, I'd like to apologise for my little outburst yesterday, I don't have anything against comedy, It's just that, Mackenzie Falls was my first true success and then when Chad left and joined your show, My show failed" Seckold began crying "I only joined up with this show so I could branch out into other genres, unfortunately, it also happened to be the show that sparked my downfall, but hopefully, you can forgive me?"

Zora sighed "We forgive you"

"Here is the cast of So Random" announced the announcer.

"NOW GET OUT THERE AND ENTERTAIN THOSE PEOPLE, even if your sketches are sub-par at best" Seckold pointed to the stage.

"Yes, sir" The Randoms saluted and ran onto the stage.

Seckold let out a little snicker "That was superb acting, Gav" He said to himself "Those kids are so foolish, Thinking I'm on their side now, they will pay for ruining Mackenzie Falls, even If I have to turn them against each other"

30 Minutes later, The kids were backstage, congratulating each other over a show well done.

"You guys did really great out there" Zora said supportively.

"No, you did greater" Liam said.

"Zora, hey!" Kieran rushed over to Zora and hugged her.

"You did a great show tonight" Kieran told his girlfriend.

"Thanks, baby" Zora said before she kissed him.

"Get a room, you two" Sylvia said.

Seckold walked over to the two lovers and towered over them with his 6'2 frame.

"Excuse me, Intern, but you have no right to talk to the star of the highest rated show in the studio" He growled.

"She's my girlfriend" Kieran said.

"I don't care if she's a Glendovian diplomat, Interns like you shouldn't be interacting with stars" Seckold grabbed him and threw him out into the hallway.

Zora shoved the taller British man "What the heck, man, that's my boyfriend"

Seckold shot a look at her with initially with an intimidating grimace, but quickly morphed in into a creepy smile "Look, So Random is the biggest show on the network, and it's lead cast member can't be spotted with low paid losers like him"

'But, he's Marshall's cousin's son, You can't treat the Head of the Studio's first cousin once removed like that" Zora said.

"Marshall has no back bone, he couldn't fire me, So Random needs an executive producer and I'm the only guy left who will take the job, so you are going to have to DEAL WITH IT" He growled.

"What about that whole apology before the show?" Forky said, taking notice of Seckold's change in tone.

"It's called acting, you should try it sometime" Seckold sarcastically said.

Seckold shoved past the kids and stalked off to whatever hole he sleeps in at night.

"What a jerk, we need to tell Marshall" Amelia said.

"We can't, Seckold is right, there are no other people who will take this job, we're gonna have to stick with him" Zora said, clearly trying to stop herself from lashing out and destroying something "Who does he think he is, telling me who I can and can't date, he's not my father" Zora was on the verge of tears.

Zora never talked much about her family, she was on good terms with them, but she never really saw them often, except for her uncle Henry, who she stayed with before she got her own place.

Kieran walked back into the room "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, come over here, I need to speak to you alone"

The other four Randoms walked out of the room to give the two lovebirds some privacy.

"Kieran, I'm sorry for how Seckold is acting, he tricked us into thinking he was sorry, he's, he's a-Well I don't know what to call him" Zora threw up her arms and sat down on a box.

Kieran sat down next to her "Look, Zora, some people are just like that"

"I wish Sonny was here, she'd know what to do" Zora started crying into her arms.

"Look, Zora, you'll figure it out, you always do" Kieran patted his girlfriend's shoulder "Remember, you've dealt with worse, like that one member of Mackenzie Falls who became a terrorist just because she was jealous of Sonny and Chad"

"I really don't know what to do, this Seckold guy seems to have it out for us just because we are indirectly responsible for Mackenzie Falls getting cancelled"

Kieran wrapped his arms around her "It'll be okay"

The two of them kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Randoms and Kieran were sitting in Zora's living room, eating pizza, they would usually be at a pizza place, but since the cast was far more popular than they were 10 years ago, they had to eat at home to avoid being harassed by paparazzi.

They were trying to ignore what Seckold said to them earlier that night and just tried to have a good time. Zora was telling the gang about the time Disney nearly bought out the studio and that the lawyer who was sent on Disney's behalf was a member of the York Family, Zora's family's biggest rivals.

"So, why do the Lancasters and the Yorks hate each other?" Forky asked.

"My Great Grandfather Henry Lancaster was accused of stealing chickens from the farm of Richard York, there was a massive legal battle that ended in the favor of the Lancasters, the Yorks were so angry, they banned my family from entering the Seattle area, lest they want to start a blood feud, so Great Gramps packed and moved to Oregon, where my family have been living ever since, they have never set foot in Seattle, or Washington State in general, at all in the last 75 years" Zora explained.

"So, the York guy was particularly spiteful towards the studio because they employed a Lancaster?" Kieran asked, neither he or the Randoms knew about this, as this was a year before any of them met Zora.

"Yeah, spiteful is basically the York family's main trait, luckily, they stay out of Oregon, otherwise neither of the families would exist today"

"Wait, I have an idea, how about we get your family and the Yorks to come over to California to sign a treat?" Liam suggested.

"Liam, you know full well that plan will not go well, at all" Zora said.

"It's the thought that counts" Liam said.

The Gang laughs.

"So, Zora, bit of a personal question, did you have any plans on doing bigger things after So Random?" Amelia asked.

Zora hadn't thought about it much, she's more focused on So Random itself than what she does after it "Maybe? I don't know"

"I'd think you'd be a really good actress in more dramatic works" Kieran said.

Zora let out a short snicker.

"Yeah, imagine me in Breaking Bad or The Wire or Game of Thrones"

"You will be the one who knocks" said Forky, imitating Walter White.

"No, seriously though, are you considering it?" Kieran asked sincerely.

Zora shrugged "I'm still focused on So Random right now, I don't really have time for other projects"

"Fair enough"

"Hey, A.P Bio is On, wanna watch that?" Sylvia said while channel surfing.

"No, that show sucks, especially that weird girl in the glasses, I cannot stand her" Zora said.

"Hey, we could watch Mollywood on Disney+" Amelia said.

"It all went downhill after Bridget Mendler left though, after that, it focused on show within the show becoming its own show and the love interest became a cast member on it for no reason given" Zora said, she did not like the show very much, as the things that happened in that show were very similar to what happened during Sonny's time on So Random, Zora believed that Disney had spies all around Condor Studios, studying the cast of So Random at every move.

"How about Bizaardvark?" suggested Liam.

"That's just a Disney Ripoff of iCarly" Zora said.

"How about we just look at your DVDs of the older seasons of So Random? I've ever seen much of the older seasons" Kieran asked.

"Yeah, sure" Zora said.

She popped in some of the DVDs and the gang watched some hilarious moments, like the Ice Cream Store workers who go into a full song and dance number over a tip, Nolan the French Hand who gave advice to high school students and Angus the Australian Supermodel.

"I wonder if Seckold ever watched any of these?" 

"Nah, He probably doesn't understand American Humor"

"I don't think he understands British Humor either"

The gang then proceeded to do their best Seckold impressions, what was he going to do if he heard them making fun of him outside of work, fire them?

"You know, I wonder what Dakota is doing right now?" Kieran asked, It was said Dakota had to go to college, but no one is really sure of it.

"Not in college, that's for sure" Zora sad.

The gang laughed.

"I should get going now" Amelia said.

The other 3 Randoms got up and said they should leave too.

After the four Randoms left, only Zora and Kieran were left in the house.

"So, since everyone hast left, how about you and me go to upstairs?"

"I have to go to work in the morning, Kier, go home" Zora playfully shoved Kieran, who got up and left.

Zora sat down and sighed, she had to go to work in the morning and had to deal with Seckold again, which she didn't want to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Zora got to the studio a bit earlier than usual, mostly because she wanted to get there before Seckold, who usually got to the studio around 7:30.

She was walking around the corner when she heard three voices, one of them was distinctly Seckold's Cockney-Posh hybrid accent and two vaguely Eastern European accents.

She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but she knew it was probably something about a crime or something. She peaked around the corner and saw Seckold standing with two shorter men, both wearing Adidas tracksuits.

"The Big D will tell you when it is time" Seckold said to the men "Now, come back when It is that time"

The two men walked towards the exit closest to them, while Seckold walked towards Zora's location.

Zora gasped and quickly hid behind a potted plant.

Seckold walked past the potted plant and briefly stopped to look at it, before shrugging and continued walking.

Zora popped out from behind the plant and ran over to the Prop House.

"Could Seckold be planning a terrorist attack or something?" She thought to herself, she figured Seckold was a major jerk, but she never figured he was a criminal.

When she got to the Prop House, she hid in the photobooth.

"Hey, this is taken" said a voice.

Zora ran out, shortly afterwards, the source of the voice ran out too, it was Marshall.

"Marshall? what are you doing in the photobooth?" Zora asked.

"Hiding from Seckold, he arrived early today, and frankly, He terrifies me, so I hid in here"

"When I arrived, I saw him talking with two Eastern European guys, He said something about a guy named Big D and that he will tell them when the time comes"

"Oh, those two guys? Those guys are from a gang of Glendovian poker players, they're probably thinking about a Poker Tournament or something" Marshall said.

"Poker Players? Really?" Zora said, she knew Marshall could be naïve, but he seriously believed that two intimidating Glendovian men were poker players and not gangsters "Those guys looked like they wanted to preform a heist on the studio, not play competitive card games"

"Well, they don't carry guns"

Zora facepalmed "They could be carrying them in their tracksuits"

"They could very well be, but, I haven't seen anything that suggests it" Marshall crossed his arms "Excuse me, I am needed in my office"

Marshall walked out of the Prop House and went over to his office.

Zora sat down on the couch, She still got about 30 minutes before the rest of the gang got here.

She pulled out her phone and rung Kieran.

"What? I'm sleeping" Kieran answered, still clearly tired.

"I arrived at work early today and I saw Seckold talking to two Glendovian guys, Marshall, who was hiding in the photobooth-"

"Why was Marshall in the photobooth?"

"That's not important. What is important, though, is that Marshall said the two Glendovian men were just poker players and that they were discussing something about a tournament or a similar event"

Kieran groaned "I'll be there in about an hour and a half" He hung up and went back to sleep.

Zora put away her phone and sighed.

She heard footsteps and grabbed a prop axe that was used in a knight sketch.

She stood near the door and held up the axe, when a figure walked in.

WHACK!

"I surrender, I surrender" Cried the figure, it was Forky.

"Forky?" said Zora.

"Yeah, it's me, I got to work early, why are you here?"

"I also got here early, is anyone else here?"

"No" said a voice that was distinctly Sylvia's.

"Guys, come out" The other three Randoms walked into the Prop House.

"Why are you all here early?" Zora asked.

"Well, we figured that Seckold usually shows up at about 7:30 and we show up at about 7:45, so, We might be able to get things done about 30 minutes before he shows up"

"You do know he arrived early today, I saw him talking to some Glendovian guys"

"Yes, we heard you talking to Kieran" Amelia said "I highly doubt those guys Seckold was talking to, are just Poker Players"

"I've played enough Grand Theft Auto to know that Eastern European gangsters not to be trusted" Forky said, using his trademarked nerd knowledge.

"Look, I'm going to give Seckold the benefit of the doubt, and that those two guys are just poker players, We should not let Seckold know that we know about him and those guys"

Seckold then walked into the room, not hearing the conversation.

"You're all early, aren't you?" Seckold asked.

"We all got up because we like working so much" Zora said with a fake smile.

Seckold nodded his head "Fair enough" and he walked off.

The gang looked amongst themselves, no mean comment, no mean sneer, nothing, he just asked why they were there early and he walked off, though no doubt, he was thinking of sort of snark in his head, but just didn't say it.

They then got immediately to work, they got here early, they might as well start working.


End file.
